1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved expansible trailer used principally to haul farm implements such as swathers over highways. The outer rear wheels of the trailer are located on the outside of the trailer. In the retracted position of the trailer these wheels are spaced the normal distance of truck wheels but in expanded position the wheels are outside normal highway limits.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, means for expanding trailer wheels are known. However the present invention provides a new and different means for expanding the wheels. More specifically the trailer wheels are pneumatically or hydraulically expanded after the lower end of the trailer has been lifted above the pavement.